


Sacrilege

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An altar boy, Harry's relationship with Father Snape is both a blessing and a curse, but he can only bless it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrilege

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



> Written on 14 May 2008 in response to [eeyore9990](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Priest!Snape/altar boy!Harry: sacrilege, altar!sex, and rosary beads_. AR. WARNINGS: sacrilege and chan.

When Father Snape had caught him "praying," Harry had known there would be penance—he just hadn't known how devoted to it he'd become. It was wrong, being arse up, head down over the altar, begging for each bead to be pushed inside of his avaricious body, but Harry couldn't help it; he craved the discipline that only Father Snape knew how to provide.

Thoroughly filled, he held the rosary, tight; he knew what would happen if he attempted to dispel it.

"Oh, God!" Harry cried, as the dollops of wax fell hotly upon his sinful flesh. "Oh, bless you, Father!


End file.
